Un nouveau départ
by Isabellawatson
Summary: Jacob a trompé Bella, celle-ci en est annéanti. Edward arrivera-t-il trop tard? os - all human


Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de ma vie, comment le sais-je ? Je l'ai prévu depuis que Jacob m'a abandonnée pour Leah, je ne peux plus vivre, je ne survis père n'est pas au courant de mon idée et je ne compte pas le lui dire. Ma mère ne le sait pas non plus, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis que je suis à Forks. Quand à mes amis, j'ai décidé de les ignorer depuis que ma décision est prise. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne pense pas manquer à grand monde. Peut-être à mon père mais je ne peux continuer …

Je vais chercher un couteau dans la cuisine, le plus tranchant, je me dirige ensuite vers la petite pharmacie et me prend la boîte de somnifère avec un verre d'eau. Je veux en finir…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, un mot est prévu pour mon père : je lui dis adieu.

?: Bella ! Faut que je te parle ! Je ne …

Me relevant en sursaut, je vis Edward dans ma chambre

Edward : Bella ?! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Il semblait abasourdi plutôt qu'en colère.

Bella : Euh… Edward ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, quand j'ai dit que je voulais être seul !

Edward : Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser tomber, surtout après ce que cet imbécile de Black t'a fait !

Bella : Je m'en fiche que je sois ta meilleure amie ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux être seul ! Est-ce si dure à comprendre !

Edward : Mais reprends toi Bella ! Tu vaux mieux que lui !

Bella : Il a osé me tromper. Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux en finir Edward ! Je ne supporte pas la douleur, il m'a brisé le cœur !

Edward : Et les autres ! Ma sœur qui ne peux pas se passer de toi ! Emmett qui passe son temps à t'embêter ! Esmée et Carlisle qui te considère comme leur propre fille !

Bella : Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier !

Edward : Et tu as pensé à moi ! On se connaît depuis qu'on est né ! Je te connaissais plus forte !

Il devint furieux, je me demandais bien ce qui peux le mettre aussi en colère. Ça ne peut pas être moi.

Bella : Je ne peux pas ! ça faisait 4 ans que j'étais avec Jacob ! Et je le retrouve en train de coucher avec ma belle-sœur ! Et quand ils m'ont vu, il a continué en me regardant dans les yeux et en accélérant ! Tu te rends compte à quel point cela peut faire mal !

Edward : Je sais bien que cela fait mal ! Je t'aime depuis le secondaire et tu es amoureuse d'un autre ! Bien sûr que je sais que ça fait mal.

Il a dit quoi ? Il m'aime !

Ce n'est pas possible ! I ans, c'est à cet époque qu'il a commencé à coucher à droite, à gauche ! Je me souviens que je lui avais demandée s'il comptait arrêter ses conneries et avoir des relations sérieuses. Il m'avait répéter qu'il attendait la Bonne pour continuer.

Edward : Euh … je n'aurais pas dû… je vais m'en aller, mais avant, je reprends ça !

Il pris le couteau et les médicaments et sorti.

Bella (en hurlant) : Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aime et partir après !

Il revint dans la chambre, se précipita sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue ! Ce n'est pas du tout désagréable, je dirais même qu'il embrasse mieux que Jake !

Edward : … Je t'aime Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me tu de te savoir autant annéanti pour un autre.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. J'étais totalement chambouler par toutes mes émotions contradictoires Je me surpris même à le réembrasser, il me répondit mais finit par me repousser peu de temps après.

Bella : Tu m'aimes ?

Edward : plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer

Bella : Alors pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ?

Edward : Je ne veux pas que tu fasses sa pour te venger de Jake ! Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours !

Bella : … Si je t'embrasse, c'est parce que ton 1er baiser m'a fait ressentir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Jake.

Edward: Je ne veux pas que tu me compares à lui! S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble alors que tu penses toujours à ce crétin!

Bella: Je suis désolé … je pense qu'il faut que je me repose un peu.

Edward: Tu me jures que tu ne feras rien de stupide!

Bella: Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner Esmée et Carlisle avec les 3 lascars que vous êtes ta soeur, ton frère et toi.

Je m'étonne à sourire alors qu'il n'y a même pas 1heure je pensais encore en finir tellement je souffrais.

Edward: Je te laisse alors ...

Il me fit un baiser sur le front comme il le faisait habituellement mais cette fois je ressentis un frisson qui me parcourus tout le corps . Je respirais son odeur, elle me semblait vitale. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je le ramena à moi et l'embrassa doucement . Quand notre baiser prit fin, je lui dis:

Bella: Je ne sais plus quels sont mes sentiments pour toi mais je suis sûre que cela est plus que de l'amitié.

Edward me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau pour me dire au revoir et sorti.

Je n'avais plus envie de mourir. Mon ancienne vie avec Jacob était finit: c'est sûre. Et maintenant, une nouvelle commencera avec Edward.


End file.
